


What is this feeling?

by AFailedButterfly



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFailedButterfly/pseuds/AFailedButterfly
Summary: Andrew was determined to spend the entirety of Magnus and Alec's wedding, making sure that nothing would happen; he was the head of security after all. Yet his gaze constantly fell on the very handsome warlock that he had already deemed to be not a threat, but he couldn't neglect his duties. Or maybe, for one night, he could.*A reader was kind enough to point out some typos and mistakes that I made, there are no changes to the story but hopefully all of the mistakes are gone now





	What is this feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe how quickly I fell in love with this ship? They interacted for what four seconds, and here I am reading every fanfic I can find and even writing my own.

Andrew was stuck in a tedious conversation with a shadowhunter whose name he couldn't remember who was keeping him from his job by whining about how he had lost his stele. Andrew had to physically stop himself from rolling his eyes and snapping at the man. He was the head of security; there were more important things that required his attention than a lost stele that could easily be found if the dumbass simply borrowed another one and used a tracking rune. Andrew was thankfully saved from the conversation by a fire message, and he had never been more grateful to receive news about an emergency in his life. He quickly advised the other shadowhunter to borrow a stele from the weapons room and walked away in a brisk pace before he could be asked any more questions. It wasn't until he had reached what he considered to be a safe distance that he remembered that he hadn't read the message due to his hurry to escape the conversation. It wasn't an emergency but an invitation to Alec and Magnus's wedding, Andrew couldn't help but smile widely at the news. When he had told Alec that his actions had inspired him, he had hoped that they would get along, he could never have imagined that he would end up giving relationship advice. Nor had he predicted that he and Alec would become friends who met at least once a week to complain about annoying coworkers over a few drinks, or that he would one day be invited to Alec's second wedding. But this time it would be a joyous occasion and Andrew couldn't be happier for his friend. His smile dimmed a little when he saw when the wedding was going to take place.

"Tonight?" he exclaimed, which caused a few passing shadowhunters to send him weird looks, but he couldn't care less. While Andrew appreciated the huge fuck you Alec and Magnus were sending to the clave by getting married at the institute, it didn't leave Andrew much time to buy himself a suit and, most importantly, making sure that the security was airtight for such a massive event. Andrew hurried towards his office, working out a schedule for himself in his head. He needed to check if the wards needed reinforcement and make sure that all of the security cameras were operational. Then he needed to put somebody in charge of monitoring the security cameras, place guards by the front door, put somebody in charge of taking care of any potential disaster that might occur and a billion other things. It would be stressful for Andrew, but he would manage it as long as they were no disasters or something that required his immediate attention occurred. The thought had barely crossed Andrew's mind before he quite literally bumped into Luke Garroway. Usually, Andrew wouldn't find that strange, he had met Luke plenty of times before, but on those occasions, there had been no runes on his body since he was a werewolf. His brain hurt from trying to figure out how that had happened, and he was grateful when Clary interrupted because the more questions he asked Luke, the more confused he became. Andrew removed himself from the situation and continued towards his office, hoping that nothing else would disturb him that day.

*

"Maybe I should postpone the wedding, move it to another date," Alec says in his "head of the institute voice" hours later as they sit next to each other trying to wrap their heads around what had just happened. "It seems wrong to have it now, the Seelie queen and hundreds of our people have been murdered, we should put time aside to mourn." Andrew glances at his friend, Alec's face is carefully blank but his eyes are filled with a mixture of sadness, disappointment, and resignation, and his hand is playing with his engagement ring. Alec doesn't want to postpone the wedding, but Andrew knows that if he agrees that the wedding should be moved Alec will do it. Underhill has noticed that his boss is selfless like that, never putting himself first no matter how much it hurts him. 

"I think a wedding is exactly what we need right now," Andrew says gently "My uncle always said that some happiness could truly lift spirits even during the darkest of times." Alec smiles faintly at him, and that makes all the stress Andrew will be feeling over how little time he has left to make sure that the security is airtight worth it. Alec leaves soon after, presumably to either get ready or try to deal with some of the mess that Jonathan left behind. Andrew lingers for a little longer to take a few deep breaths before getting up; he would fix a suit first than dedicate himself to security. After all, he couldn't show up to a wedding in his usual shadowhunter gear. 

The following few hours flew by as Andrew buzzed around the institute, he had been lucky in some ways, the wards didn't need any enforcement, and all of the security cameras were operational but even, so he barely managed to get everything done in time. He arrived at the wedding with his hair still slightly damp but fortunately, he wasn't too late, and there were still some seats left on the front rows. Andrew quietly sits down, only feeling vaguely annoyed that he didn't arrive first as he planned to so that he could glare at everyone to make sure they weren't hiding weapons. He'll just have to spend the entire reception keeping a close eye on all the guest he didn't trust. Some might call him paranoid, but while Alec and Magnus had managed to change a lot, some shadowhunters were still idiots and could want to hurt them while their guards were down. It was better to be safe than sorry. Andrew keeps a watchful eye on the remaining guests that arrive, and he almost does a double take when Lorenzo Ray shows up. Andrew knows who Lorenzo is; he would be the worst head of security in the entire world if he didn't know who the high warlock of Brooklyn was, but he couldn't begin to understand why he was at the wedding. Alec hadn't exactly made his dislike for Lorenzo a secret during many of their weekly drinking sessions. And Andrew knew that Magnus didn't have much reason to like Lorenzo either, yet here he was with a small smile on his face. Andrew had never seen Lorenzo smile before. Andrew had never really gotten a chance to look at Lorenzo, he had mostly seen glimpses of him in passing, but the warlock always had a slight frown on his face. Smiling made him look younger, more relaxed, and more handsome. Andrew finds that he doesn't mind looking at him, which is very inappropriate behavior on his part and a touch creepy. So Andrew focuses his gaze on the last few guests, and if his gaze sometimes flickers back towards Lorenzo for a few seconds, nobody notices it. 

 

*

The ceremony itself is beautiful, and Andrew lets himself relax a bit, temporarily forget about security and just enjoy seeing Alec and Magnus getting married. Andrew smiles when the silent brother pronounces them as one, stupid opinions may not change overnight but he knows that this moment will be another vital step towards making it easier for young shadowhunters to date whoever they wanted. Andrew notices Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn embracing each other in a loving way as the happy couple walk past them, and he smiles. Maybe it had already become a little easier. It makes him hopeful for the future, and he is filled with a pleasantly warm feeling as he follows the crowd to watch the newlyweds first dance. Andrew looks suspiciously at the crowd, but nobody acts out of the ordinary, everybody watches Alec and Magnus with smiles on their faces and Andrew thinks that maybe he can let himself relax, but just as he is about to enjoy himself, he notices who is standing on his left.  _Shit._ Andrew thinks to himself; he's not sure how he had ended up next to Lorenzo or how he didn't notice it before. It shouldn't be a problem, Andrew has stood beside handsome men before without having much of a reaction, but there is something about Lorenzo that is captivating to him. His face looks soft in the lights. It's almost a relief when other people start dancing, and Andrew has a reason for leaving, making a straight beeline to the bar. He's not that much of a drinker, but right now he needs it. Andrew was determined to spend the entirety of Magnus and Alec's wedding, making sure that nothing would happen; he was the head of security after all. Yet his gaze constantly fell on the very handsome warlock that he had already deemed to be not a threat, a part of Andrew wanted to strike up a conversation with him, but he couldn't neglect his duties. Especially not when something might happen to a friend. So Andrew swallowed his beer in one gulp and opted to stay in an advantageous corner where he could keep a watchful eye, entirely determined to stay there for the rest of the night. He had only stood there for an hour when Alec walked up to him; his eyes were shining with joy, which was a big contrast to the serious expression on his face.

"Stop it," his friend sais firmly before Andrew has time to open his mouth and say congratulations. 

"Stop what?" he asks feeling genuinely confused and is awarded with an unimpressed glare that Alec usually reserved for people who annoyed him which makes Andrew wince a bit, he had never been on the receiving end of that glare before.

"Listen," Alec says in a soft tone. "I know why you are hanging here in the corner, and I appreciate it, but nobody here is going to attack us, Andrew. We know everyone here, and the guards you've placed won't let anybody who doesn't have an invitation enter."  
  
"But -"  
  
"But nothing" Alec interrupts switching from his soft voice to the "head of the new york institute" so quickly that it almost gives Andrew whiplash and he has to fight the urge to fall into his soldier stance. "I don't want to see you stand here all night, I order you to go and have some fun. Understood?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Good," Alec says with a smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes that makes Andrew nervous. "By the way, Magnus wants me to tell you that Lorenzo is single" and with that Alec leaves s quickly as he came leaving Andrew blushing harshly and wishing that the ground would swallow him. He had thought he was subtle, but apparently, he needed some work in that apartment. He needed another drink. 

*

"She's not the only one who's got some moves." Andrew wants to run away and hit his head against something very hard as soon as the words leave his mouth. That had to be the worst pick up line ever uttered by anyone in the history of the world; he should have come up with a better one during the ridiculously long time he had spent trying to work up the courage to talk to Lorenzo. But it's to late to back out now he's got Lorenzo's attention for better or worse and judging by the warlock's startled expression it's definitely the latter. Andrew hasn't said more than a sentence, and he's already embarrassed himself. Great.

"A shadowhunter complimenting a warlock?" Lorenzo asks which is a surprise to Andrew since he expected something along the lines of; please get out of my sight. It's a pleasant surprise, and Andrew smiles as he reaches out his hand.

"Andrew Underhill," he introduces himself sounding a lot more confident than he feels.

""Lorenzo Rey." I know, Andrew wants to say" but that sounds unbelievably creepy and stalkerish, so he doesn't say that instead, he opts for using his free hand to clasp Lorenzo's  which feels like a dumb move as soon as he does it but Lorenzo doesn't protest against it which give him enough of a confidence boost to continue.  
  
"It's a pleasure," he says with a wide smile, and to his surprise, Lorenzo not only smiles back but he beams, and it makes Andrew's heart skip a beat leaving him slightly breathless. He can't believe he made Lorenzo smile like that, but he wants to do it again.

"Do you want to get a drink," Lorenzo asks, looking highly amused, and that's when Andrew notices that he is still clasping Lorenzo's hand. He blushes, feeling embarrassed, and quickly pulls his hands away with some reluctance, he had rather liked how well Lorenzo's hand fit in his and how warm he had felt while holding it. 

"Sure," it's not the most eloquent answer, but Andrew had expected Lorenzo to scoff at his attempts at flirting so now he didn't know what to do anymore. Andrew didn't have a plan, which was terrifying because he always had a plan. He was starting to feel like this was a bad idea, how could he possibly impress on a warlock that had spoken to so many people that was certainly much more interesting than Andrew was. Lorenzo snapped his fingers, and a glass of what looked like whiskey appeared in Andrew's hand. He had seen warlocks use magic before, but it had always been to heal injuries, open portals, reinforce wards, or other dramatic things. Seeing magic being used for something as simple as drinks almost startled at him and he couldn't help but look at his glass in wonder.

"Magnus has decent taste in alcohol; however, my taste is much more superior," Lorenzo says with a confident smile on his face. Andrew takes a sip of his drink and almost instantly regrets it, the bitter taste of alcohol burns down his throat, Andrew tries his best to not grimace at the feeling, but he can't quite stop the cough that erupts from him.

"I wish I could summon alcohol out of nowhere," Andrew manages to say in a strained voice trying to disguise his cough as a laugh "That would certainly come in handy when I deal with idiots."

"And do you do that often."

"Almost every day," Andrew answers thinking about the stupid shadowhunter he had dealt with earlier that morning with a shudder. Lorenzo looks at him with a curious that Andrew can't quite decipher.

"Let's get a table and talk some more."

*

Andrew expects Lorenzo to grow tired of his company after a while, but he doesn't. Instead, he talks to Andrew for hours, and the longer they talk, the more Andrew lets himself relax. Lorenzo is the most exciting person Andrew has ever talked to; it seems like he has been all over the world and has thousands of stories about events that occurred in every single town he has been in. It makes Andrew slightly jealous, he loves being a shadowhunter, but it doesn't leave much time to go and see other places than the town you were born in. Andrew had never been outside of New York, a fact he admits that to Lorenzo later when the guests have all started to leave, and there are only a few stragglers left. 

"You have never been outside New York?"; Lorenzo asks not unkindly, and Andrew shakes his head with a slight blush on his cheeks, he's starting to regret admitting that he is not that interesting. "Well, we'll have to change that. I'll take you somewhere next time we meet."  
  
"Next time?" Andrew can't stop himself from asking feeling nervous. "Would you really want to meet again?

"Yes," Lorenzo answers simply

"Why?" Andrew feels like he should shut up and stop questioning Lorenzo, but he can't stop himself. "I'm - I'm so uninteresting compared to you." Andrew is unable to meet Lorenzo's eyes as he whispers the last sentence while staring at his knees. Andrew is usually a lot more confident, but there is something about being close to Lorenzo that makes him insecure. It's very intimidating to talk with someone who has lived for so long and has more experience and knowledge then he could ever have. Lorenzo takes Andrew's hands in his which sends a jolt through Andrew's body. 

"Andrew look at me", Lorenzo says in a soft voice, Andrew reluctantly meets Lorenzo's gaze which bores into him with such intensity that Andrew is sure he will catch on fire any moment. "I don't think you are uninteresting if I did I wouldn't have talked to you for hours and I certainly wouldn't have pretended that I didn't see that you found my old fashioned revolting. I think you are fascinating," Andrew doesn't know what to answer to that. Everything is slightly overwhelming, but it is in a right way, a way that makes his stomach flutter pleasantly. 

"And you are the most interesting man I have ever met," Andrew offers 

"I know," Lorenzo says with a smirk, and Andrew lets out a small huff of laughter. Lorenzo certainly has no shortage of confidence, which is one of the things Andrew already likes about him, most people would find it obnoxious, but Andrew has talked to him long enough to find it rather charming. It wasn't like Lorenzo was completely self-absorbed; he also was attentive and, as Andrew recently discovered, a very kind man. 

"So where would we go?" Andrew asks feeling brave, and Lorenzo beams at him for the second time that night, and it leaves him just as breathless as it had done the first time. "When we meet again."

"Wherever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Lorenzo was beaming at Andrew, and nobody can change my mind!!!!


End file.
